Today's corneo-scleral contact lenses (soft contact lenses or hybrid contact lenses) that fit on the cornea of one's eye (do not vault the cornea) and extend over the limbus and bulbar conjunctiva thus covering part of the sclera are not being used for correcting ptosis and/or the widening of the wearer's palpebral fissure. This is due to their geometrical design. Also corneal contact lenses (rigid or soft) that fit only the cornea and do not extend past the limbus are not used for correcting ptosis and/or the widening of the wearer's palpebral fissure due to geometrical design and overall diameter. Scleral contact lenses are hard/rigid and have been designed in the past to fit snugly against the sclera of the wearer's eye, “vault the cornea” and have a very thick edge design such to lift the upper lid of the wearer's eye having ptosis. While sclera contact lenses have existed in the past that will lift the upper lid of the wearer's eye these hard/rigid sclera contact lenses are highly uncomfortable, cause very red eyes and irritate the eye lid margin thus presenting severe limitations for the wearer. For these reasons the commercial success of sclera contact lenses to correct for ptosis has been a major failure. In addition, it is known that the aperture of the human eye reduces in overall diameter by 1.5 mm or more as one matures from that of a child to that of an adult of the age of 40 and even more as one matures to that of a senior of 60 years or older. Thus there is a need for a non-surgical comfortable means to open up the aperture of the eye to maintain a youthful look and/or restore some of or all lost visual field function in the case of ptosis.